Del Pasado Nace el Futuro
by tenshi-Dark-ryu
Summary: no todos los recuerdos han sido recuperados..el pasado vuelve con los recuerdos perdidos.. dos polos opuestos formaran el equilibrio en el juego.. los guardianes del tesoro de egipto despertaran.. para renacer un imperio antiguo
1. Prologo

.: Del Pasado Nace El Futuro :.

.: El Renacer Del Imperio Antiguo :.

.: Prologo :.

Después del viaje realizado a Alcatraz, Yugi en compañía de sus amigos consiguieron las tres cartas de los dioses, dirigiéndose al museo de Dominio a la exposición Egipcia donde Ishizu guarda los objetos del joven Faraón, objetos que tuvieron que esperar 5 milenios para regresar a su poder. Con la ayuda de las tres cartas y los siete artículos del milenio, él antiguo Faraón Yami podría recuperar sus memorias y descubrir lo que sucedió en aquella milenaria batalla en la cual su alma fue sellada en el rompecabezas milenario.

Tras el haber ganado el torneo de Battle City, Yami y Yugi obtuvieron el antiguo cetro del milenio que estaba en el poder de Malik, así como la llave y la balanza milenaria pertenecientes al guardián de los objetos milenarios Shadi, así como el collar de ishizu y el anillo de Bakura; por alguna extraña razón el antiguo y actual enemigo del faraón Yami , yami-bakura le entrego el ojo del milenio que perteneciera a Pegasus... con este y el rompecabezas del milenio los siete artículos del milenio estaban reunidos finalmente.

Después de utilizar el poder unido de los objetos del milenio y las tres cartas de los dioses , Yami fue transportado a sus memorias cuando el era el faraón, al notarlo Yugi y sus amigos deciden ir en su busca y traerlo de vuelta, con ayuda de uno de los artículos del milenio logran llegar al pasado de Yami , sin llegar a notar que alguien los seguía, era Yami Bakura que había planeado todo para viajar a su pasado y descubrir la forma de vencer a su antiguo rival y apoderarse de los siete artículos del milenio.

Yami recupero sus recuerdos, y revivió le pelea que tubo con el antiguo bakura , la batalla que decidió la vida del antiguo faraón, la misma en que fue sellado, la pelea en la cual participaron los dioses, la cual fue ganada por el valiente faraón, quien salio triunfante al duelo contra el antiguo profanador y ladrón de tumbas Bakura y teniéndose que sacrificar el mismo sellando su magia y su alma en el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Una recompensa no muy bien vista a los ojos de Yugi quien no permitiría que Yami su guardián, su mejor amigo fuera sellado de nuevo y por el cual paso cinco milenios encerrado, con ayuda de los artículos del milenio logro liberar a su mejor amigo del exilio, quedando solo sellado en el anillo del milenio el antiguo ladrón y profanador de tumbas bakura, logrando regresar al presente junto con el antiguo faraón …..Yami.

Yami el antiguo faraón le fue concedido gracias a su protector el dios Ra, un cuerpo, así cuando el lo viera necesario podría ser visto por todo el mundo y tratar de llevar una vida tranquila, pero hasta cuando seria esto, no se sabría, aun que Yami y Yugi estarían juntos siempre y se enfrentarían a cualquiera, además que cuenta con el mejor apoyo………sus amigos.

Yami y Yugi ahora se encuentran con sus amigos, tea, joey, tristan y ryu tomando un paseo por la cuidad, todos le enseñan la ciudad completa para que la conozca, sin notar que una extraña sombra los seguía por todos lados, yami sintió como si alguien lo observara y voltio a observar de donde provenía, sin encontrar nada.

Yugi: yami estas bien.- yugi se había percatado de la extraña reacción de yami

Yami al notar que no había nada, no quiso preocupar a su hikari, y solo le mostró una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza

Yami: no sucede nada aibou

Y siguieron su recorrido, olvidando ese pequeño incidente ocurrido, alejándose del lugar siendo observados por esa extraña sombra

Sombra: disfruta el tiempo de vida que te queda faraón, solo es cuestión de tiempo y volveré por la revancha- fue lo ultimo en escucharse antes de desaparecer la sombra.

No sin antes ser notado por alguien que lo observaba entre la gente, vestía una extraña túnica, solo sus ojos de color miel casi dorados lo habían estado vigilando, en su mirada podía notarse una determinación sin igual, y a la vez ningún sentimiento se reflejaban en ellos, solo el deseo de acabar con sus enemigos, en sus manos portaba un extraño objeto que no dejaba de brillar

- esta vez no dejare que te salgas con la tuya hermano – desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo de amigos, y observo a quien había sido objeto de la extraña amenaza lanzada por la sombra, su mirada había cambiado radicalmente a una mirada triste - de ahora en adelante deberás poner mas atención a tu alrededor mi faraón- y desvió su mirada al chico que tenia a un lado a yugi- no dejes que la oscuridad llegue a tu ángel de luz- dio un ultimo vistazo a yugi y a yami que se encontraban sonriendo antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Esta historia Continuara…….

* * *

Hana: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…al fin al fin.. al…- un lapiz le cae en la cabeza..- auchhhh!

Rei: te lo mereces..

Hana: no es justo eso dolio rei.. ¬ ¬..

Rei: esa era la intención… n n.

Hana: bueno hey familia como mi hermana se avento con su historia yo hice lo mismo aun que les dire esta historia originalmente es de ella…

Rei: grrrrr no me lo recuerdes.. ¬ ¬..

Hana: je je je … bueno bueno.. espero les guste esta historia… aun que yo la escriba contare con la ayuda de mi querida hemanira Rei

Rei: es verdad .. aun que no lo admita tendre que ayudarla.. para que no cometa las tonterias que hizo con mi historia..

Hana: ya te pedi perdon….por eso..

Rei: tenia que revizarla antes de subirla tonta.. hay que hacer correcciones… tenia que borrar algunas cosas que habia puesto de los personajes para hacerla mas interesante ..pero no tenias que subirla sin que la revizara te dije! … ¬ ¬ .. grrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hana: ya entendi.. pero me ayudaras verdad… verdad verdad… '

Rei se le queda viendo a hana ( no matarla ..es mi hermana .. no matarla..) grrrr…..¬ ¬ "

Hana: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… me ayudara…hey a donde vas.. rei..

Rei: tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer..

Hana: espera.. bueno los dejo ya que quiero ver que hara.. dejen reviewssss…

Y esperen actualización de esta historia… y tambien de la de Herencia del pasado de mi hermana rei iak Masafield… Y de su adorada hermana Hana Masafield...

pd. alguien a visto a mi hermanito Brooklyn..


	2. Capitulo 1

.: Del Pasado Nace El Futuro :.

.: El Renacer Del Imperio Antiguo :.

Capitulo 1: Una Extraña Chica y una Advertencia

Han pasado dos años desde la extraña aparición de esas extrañas personas, ahora yugi y los demás estaban cursando el tercer año de la preparatoria, yami no asistía la escuela así que ayudaba al abuelo atender la tienda, todo parecía normal, hasta que llego un grupo de personas , vestían un traje negro cerrado hasta el cuello, nada extraño para cualquiera que los viera, pero cada uno traía consigo en el cuello de sus trajes un extraño símbolo , yami no les había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba atendiendo a unos clientes en ese momento, uno de las personas que estaban hablando con el señor Mutou se acerco a yami y le pidió que le mostrara las cartas mas recientes que le hayan llegado ala tienda, yami no puso atención hasta que uno de los hombres que estaban hablando con el abuelo de Yugi le dijo al chico.

Hombre: Si buscas encontrar una carta más poderosa, para ganarle no la conseguirás…

Chico: deja que yo decida eso Renat, no creo que no pueda conseguir mejorar mi deck y por una vez poderle ganar…

Renat: deja de soñar Omark..- el hombre empezó a sonreír hasta que entro un hombre .

sobre salía de los demás, era alto, moreno y tenia unos ojos de color negro al igual que su cabello corto , vestía una túnica de color negra , seguida de una chica que vestía una túnica color crema ( perecida al traje que utiliza ishuzu en el torneo de la ciudad de la batalla) mantenía en todo momento su rostro cubierto.

Hombre: y tu tampoco debes de olvidar que nuestra obligación es mejorar

Renat: se…señor… - se sorprendió tanto de la llegada del extraño individuo, pero pronto noto como su compañero Omark se acercaba ala chica que estaba con en el hombre y se dispuso a hacerle una reverencia..

Yami también se sorprendió, pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue ver un extraño símbolo en la parte delantera de la túnica de la chica

Omark: no debería de estar aquí mi señora- decía mientras le daba un beso en la mano

Ella solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, y empezó hacer señas con mi manos, a lo que el chico asintió, el hombre que la acompañaba se acerco al abuelo de yugi, y empezó a hablar con el, la chica lo seguía, pero noto como si alguien la mirara y voltio para encontrarse con una mirada, yami no había dejado de mirarla desde que había entrado por una extraña razón esa chica le atraía mucho, no entendía por que..

Yami: "sus ojos.. por que me parecen familiares" – era lo que rondaba en el pensamiento del ex faraón, la mirada color miel casi dorada de la chica se mostraba sorprendida, pero tubo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una extraña voz.

- "mi faraón"- Al parecer era de una mujer, yami busco de donde podría proceder, pero solo termino fijando su mirada en la de la chica, la chica desvió un poco la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado, y muy lentamente empezó a separarse del grupo de hombres que hablaba con el abuelo de yugi, la chica tenia la mirada baja y empezó a caminar hacia yami.

Yami solo observaba como la chica caminaba hacia el, por una extraña razón que el no entendía no había podido apartar la mirada de ella, ella muy lentamente cuando llego ante el levanto la mirada, solo se mantenía callada delante de el , yami escucho de vuelta esa voz pero esta vez con mas claridad, pudo notar que era una voz muy suave y agradable, pero a la vez familiar.

Voz: "mi faraón…"

Yami: he…. ¿ que….- quería decir algo pero fue interrumpido, la chica ante el había evitado que realizara la pregunta , había callado a el antiguo faraón con un suave contacto de su dedo en los labios de el, lo que provoco que su cuerpo se estremeciera por eso.

Voz: " realmente eres tu…….eres tu mi faraón…."- podía apreciarse un matiz de alegría y a la ves sorpresa en sus palabras

Yami: " ¿quien eres¿Como es que sabes quien soy?"

Voz: " solo soy el pasado que vuelvo hacia ti"

Yami: "pero…" la chica delante de el no dejaba de mirarlo, y muy suavemente retiro su mano del rostro confundido de yami….el podía por alguna extraña razón hablar con la chica ante el a través de sus pensamientos…..

Voz: " muchas preguntas, y poco el tiempo para contestarlas… se paciente .. Por favor.. A un no es el momento para ello…."

Yami: "Por alguna extraña razón me pareces familiar y hay algo que me dice que debo confiar en ti….."- yami aparto la mirada de la chica y la desvió al grupo de hombres, a la parecer estaban concentrados en su conversación, pero pudo notar como un extraño chico de complexión delgada ,que resaltaba su piel clara con su cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, con su mirada roja oscura, no dejaba de observarlo, y se apartaba del grupo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ellos…

Voz: " mi faraón….debes tener cuidado .. Por favor…" – la voz parecía querer prevenirlo de algo, podía notar que a pesar de querer transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza tenia un matiz de preocupación.." no dejes que se repita el pasado, no dejes que la oscuridad alcance tu luz…."

Yami tubo que desviar la mirada del chico al notar como la chica ante el sacaba algo de entre sus ropas y extendía su mano hacia el, el iba a tomarlo pero antes de hacerlo otra mano tomo la de la chica, desviando la mirada atemorizada de ella hacia el causante lo que yami pudo notar..

Chico: no se por que lo haces-decía con un tono bajo al parecer no quería llamar la atención de los demás, era el mismo chico que no había dejado de mirar a yami y a la extraña chica – sabes que esto puede costarte caro verdad- su comentario había provocado que la chica desviara la mirada hacia el suelo – regresa con el antes que se de cuenta…

La chica vio por última vez a yami y regreso con el grupo de hombres, vio como el chico que había estado observando a yami sonreía, pero tuvo que desviar su mirada cuando el hombre de la túnica negra le hablaba..

Hombre: creo que es mejor que nos retiremos- la chica solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza…- bueno creo que no podremos continuar nuestra platica hasta que vea usted mismo el objeto señor Mutou

Abuelo: si, así podré darle una mejor opinión….

Hombre: entonces lo estaré esperando…

El grupo de hombres junto con la chica se disponían a salir, pero el hombre que parecía ser el líder desvió la mirada hacia el chico que acompañaba a yami, quien se había mantenido callado.

Hombre: nos acompañaras….

Chico: no aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí, además que me gustaría comprar algunas cartas, pero no se preocupe yo los alcanzare mas tarde..

Hombre: esta bien- fue lo ultimo en decir antes de salir de la tienda y dejar solo a yami, el abuelo de yugi y al chico.

Abuelo: bueno en que te podría ayudar…

Chico: no se moleste creo que el chico que lo ayuda podría atenderme….

Abuelo: esta bien.. Yami podrías atenderlo…

Yami que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, y pensaba en lo que había sucedido reacciono al escuchar su nombre….

Yami: he.. No… no hay problema abuelo yo lo atenderé…

Abuelo: esta bien… estaré atrás por si necesitas algo- el abuelo salio dejando solo a los dos chicos..

Yami: quieres ver algo en especial….

Chico: si, podrías mostrar las tarjetas de magia que tienes por favor…

Yami le mostró un catalogo con las diferente cartas que tenia de magia, pero no parecía poner atención, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el chico..

Chico: sabes para haber sido una persona tan importante en el pasado, no has aprendido aun que debes de dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas..

Yami¿Qué?...

El chico ante el solo suspiro, al parecer no había captado yami su comentario – esta bien, creo que debo explicártelo con mas calma…., se que tienes preguntas que no se podrían contestar por el momento, pero solo te diré que no debes de desconfiar.. Que muy pronto todas ellas se iran contestando..

Yami¿Quién eres? Y …

Chico: y… ¿Quién era ella? Eso es lo que quieres saber verdad….

Continuara…..

* * *

Hana: siiiiiiiiiiiiii otro capitulo mas….. siiiiiiiiiiii

Rei: corto..

Hana: lo se pero si lo hice,..jajaja aun que..buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no tengo rewiewssssssss aun no hayyyyyyyyy buaaaaaaaaaaaaa .:. ...

Rei: por que ami…

Hana: ni uno solo buaaaaaaa….

Rei: por mi seguridad mandenle uno asi me deja en paz…

Hana: buaaaaaaaa… pero de todos modos asi seguire mi historia,… buaaaa.. dejen reviewssss!

Rei: por favor piensen en mi integridad asi no la mato… ¬ ¬ grrrrr..

Hana: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rei: ya callate quieres…. Mira te traje aun regalo– rei jala aun chico que estaba atras de ella escondido…- espero que sirvas de algo yasha..

Hana: mi baku-kunnnnnnnnn ……….. n n-

Bakura: sueltame! – tratade safarse del abrazo tipo oso que le da hana- que me sueltessss!

Hana: mi baku-kunnnn!.. ahora si soy feliz… - abraza mas a bakura

Bakura: para esto me tragiste ¬ ¬ grrrrrr…

Rei: es divertido verte sufrir… alguna objesion – le muestra su puño a bakura..

Bakura: esta me la pagas Tonta.. no se quedara asi!

Hana: baku-kunn me quiereeeee! n n

Bakura: sueltame criaaaa!

Hana: nop….eres mi regalo..

Bakura: Masafieldddddd! estas muerta..

Rei: para lo que me interesa lo que digas… dejen reviewss... y diganme cual seria el castigo mas apropiado de bakura me debe una puesta...


	3. Capitulo 2

****

Perdon por el retrazo..pero tenia un buen motivo por el cual no habia actualizado… buaaa mi compu se puso en huelga….y para mi desgracia no tengo la mañia que tiene mi hermana Rei de escribir sus historia en cuadernos y despues pasarlo a la compu…. al menos tener respaldos en discos… buaaaaaaaa…. . : .

oye no te sientas mal 

hana: haaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy O . O

-perdon no era mi intención asustarte..

hana: n . nU nap..perdoname ami por no fijarme que estabas aqui….y dime ¿ que haces por aqui ?… n . n

solo venia a saludarte.. n . n 

hana: que lindo eres… ¿te puedo pedir algo ?…

-sip… n . n

hana: me ayudarias con mi fic.. ..ya que no tengo ayuda.. y mi hermanita esta muy ocupada ademas que cuenta con la ayuda de Baku-kun.

-mmmm…si por que no sera divertido.. n n

hana: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ryu-kun me ayudara!- salta por todo el lugar..

ryu: mejor vamos al fic n . n U

hana: lo spersonajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no son miossssssssssss par ami desgracia

ryu: n . ñ

hana: el ficcccccccc!1111111

* * *

.: Del Pasado Nace El Futuro :.

.: El Renacer Del Imperio Antiguo :.

Capitulo Anterior….

Chico: sabes para haber sido una persona tan importante en el pasado, no has aprendido aun que debes de dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas..

Yami¿Qué?...

El chico ante el solo suspiro, al parecer no había captado yami su comentario – esta bien, creo que debo explicártelo con mas calma…., se que tienes preguntas que no se podrían contestar por el momento, pero solo te diré que no debes de desconfiar.. Que muy pronto todas ellas se iran contestando..

Yami¿Quién eres? Y …

Chico: y… ¿Quién era ella? Eso es lo que quieres saber verdad….

Capitulo 2: Alguien del Pasado

Chico: sabes para haber sido una persona tan importante en el pasado, no has aprendido aun que debes de dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas..

Yami¿Qué?...

El chico ante el solo suspiro, al parecer no había captado yami su comentario – esta bien, creo que debo explicártelo con mas calma…., se que tienes preguntas que no se podrían contestar por el momento, pero solo te diré que no debes de desconfiar.. Que muy pronto todas ellas se iran contestando..

Yami¿Quién eres? Y …

Chico: y… ¿Quién era ella? Eso es lo que quieres saber verdad….

Chico:…al parecer ella si que sabe como llamar tu atención..-sonrió divertido por el efecto que había causado la chica al antiguo faraón- bueno creo que debo presentarme, soy Black Kyo, pero puedes solo llamarme Kyo..

Yami: yo soy Y..…-pero no pudo terminar al notar que kyo sonreía y negaba con el movimiento de sus dedos negando lo que iba a decir yami..

Kyo: nop.. no eres esa persona.. se quien eres realmente así que no te preocupes en negarlo faraón..

Yami: como sabes quien soy.. que es lo que conoces de mí…

Kyo: se que tu nombre real es Yami, que fuiste un antiguo faraón de Egipto hace 5 milenios, que tuviste que sacrificarte para salvar ala humanidad de la oscuridad, por lo cual quedaste sellado en uno de los objetos mas apreciados en la antigüedad, el rompecabezas del milenio el cual ahora esta en poder del elegido, tu actual luz Yugi Mutou voy bien o me equivoco..

Yami: como conoces todo esto…..

Kyo: te diré la verdad, como se quien eras… yo pertenecía al grupo que antes cuidaba de el tesoro mas apreciado en tu reino, tu mismo me lo encargaste ,

Yami: El tesoro mas apreciado…

Kyo: así es.. faraón yo estuve presente cuando tuviste que sacrificarte para salvarnos, acaso no me recuerdas..hijo de Ra…

Yami: ..hijo de Ra….-esas ultimas palabras parecían resonar en la mente de yami, se sentía un poco mareado, sin explicación alguna en su frente empezó a brillar el símbolo de los objetos milenarios, y miro directamente a los ojos rojos de kyo - yo.. yo..te conozco..

La mente de yami se vio invadida de imágenes del pasado, todas iban de prisa no entendía, parecía que recuerdos que aun no parecía recordar volvían a su mente, sin pensarlo se vio a el mismo como faraón, parecía recordar..

Recuerdo

Delante de el estaba un chico vestido con un antiguo traje de batalla hincado , tenia la vista clavada en el piso.

Faraón: debes saber que tu misión es muy importante para mí…

Soldado: acepto su orden mi señor…

Faraón: por favor levántate..quieres…además estamos solos

Soldado: esta bien….-el chico se levanto y miro de frente a yami, tenia el mismo color rojo en su mirada, que parecía feliz con el pedido de su faraón…- ya me estaba entumiendo de estar hincado.. jijiji n . n

Yami solo sonrió ante el comentario del chico – nunca cambias entre tu hermano Jouno y tu, no se quien es el que mas se queja…

Chico: oye .. yo no tengo la culpa de que tu consejero me haya impuesto esa orden…a demás yo no tengo la culpa de ser un poco..digamos alegre..

Faraón: lo se.. a pesar de la situación en que estemos siempre sabes como pasar el rato..por eso eres el más indicado para mi pedido..

Chico: lo se…sabes que puedes contar conmigo…yo cumpliré con tu pedido..será una misión que cumpliré con mucho gusto..

Faraón: no te lo pido como faraón, Si no como un amigo….

Chico: lo haré… así lleve mi vida en ello…

Una chica entro a la habitación, vestía una túnica blanca, no podía apreciarse su rostro ya que estaba cubierto, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja de oro, camino hasta donde estaba el faraón y el soldado, al llegar ante ellos ella se hinco manteniendo la mirada en el piso, levanto el objeto que traía en sus manos ante el faraón, quien solo sonrió ante el comportamiento de la chica

Faraón: nunca cambias- tomo delicada mente las manos de la chica obligándola ha levantarse- por favor- sin soltarla volvió hacia el chico delante de el, quien solo se mantenía sonriendo.

Hacia tiempo que era testigo de ese comportamiento, y aun le parecía divertido.., pero a pesar de eso sabia que no duraría mucho el ver sonriente a su amigo el faraón, noto como su mirada antes alegre se mostraba ahora triste pero ala vez llena de determinación..

Faraón: en tus manos dejo el tesoro mas importante de todo mi reino – decía mientras daba una mirada ala chica delante de el y la soltaba para darle la pequeña caja a el chico , la chica caminaba hacia la salida avanzando solo algunos pasos, esperando a el chico..

Chico: lo prometo…amigo…. hijo de Ra

Faraón: te lo encargo Hizat..

fin del recuerdo

yami: Hizat……

kyo: sip…así es…. Mi querido faraón….Soy hizat …..

yami: es ….imposible…..- yami no podía creer lo que ocurría, le sorprendía recordar algo que el desconocía, ya que pensaba había recuperado todos sus recuerdos….- como es posible..

kyo: valla .. creo que te sorprendió…creo que es normal que no tengas aun todos tus recuerdos…a mi me pasa lo mismo..

Yami: creo que hay cosas que aun no conozco…y no entiendo..

Kyo: solo el tiempo hará recordar amigo mío…

Yami: así es…hizat…

Kyo: no ese era mi nombre pero ahora solo llámame kyo quieres…

Yami: veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian….

Kyo: si.. pero……- su alegría se esfumo cambiándola radicalmente a una seria..- creo que debemos hablar faraón, debes saber algo muy importante…..pero no aquí..tendrá que ser en otra parte….. podrías…

Yami: tengo opción….

Kyo: a decir verdad no…

Yami: esta bien, deja aviso que saldré un momento…

Yami entro a buscar a el abuelo de yugi, y cinco minutos mas tarde salio de la tienda acompañado de kyo, un chico que pertenecía a su pasado y que parecía saber su destino… eso sucedia con yami mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad un grupo de amigos se disponian a dar un paseo después de una larga jornada de estudio….

Chico: valla.. si que hoy ha sido el dia mas aburrido de mi vida..

Chico 2: si es verdad… este dia si que me aburrio…

Chica: deberian dejar de quejarse tanto…

Chico: vamos Tea no nos digas que no te aburriste hoy….

Tea: hoy fue como todos los dias de escuela.. solo que con un poco mas de trabajo es todo…

Chico 3: por favor…mejor no pensemos en eso ..que les parece..

Chico2: tienes razon yugi….

Yugi: ademas que podemos hacer algo hoy para entretenernos.. no lo creen..

Chico3: por que no vamos un rato al centro de videojuegos.. acaban de extrenar un juego nuevo…que opinas Joey

Joey: si….creo que es una buena idea.. asi te podre ganar tristan..

Tristan: ni en tus sueños joey…, ni lo sueñes…

Joey: eso lo veremos…

una pequeña discusión se origino entre estos dos, quien eran observados por un par de ojos los cuales les caia una gota por la cabeza ¡

Tea: deberia ya estar acostumbrada a esto…

Yugi no habia prestado atención a lo que dijo tea, al parecer algo lo preocupaba desde en la mañana , por alguna razon tenia el presentimiento de que algo hiba a suceder en cualquier momento no sabia que podria ser, pero tenia que dejar su preocupación para otra ocacion ya que joey le estaba hablando.

Joey: oye yugi sucede algo….

Yugi: he…no ..no sucede nada joey…

Joey: estas seguro…desde la mañana te he notado un poco distraido amigo..

Yugi: en verdad no sucede nada…

Joey: esta bien…pero si sucediera algo..

Yugi: se que puedo contar con ustedes..

Tristan: valla valla…. Miren a quien tenemos aquí…

Tea: pero si es ….

yugi: es kaiba…

joey: y el enfadoso de Delvin….

A unos pasos del grupo estaba seito kaiba quien vestia su tipica gabardina azul marino, parecia discutir con alguien, el cual no se podia apreciar con claridad ya que duke Delvin, el creador del juego de dados lo cubria, por la expresión de delvin parecia que esa dicusion llevava tiempo, solo mantenia su mano apoyada en su frente, negando con su cabeza lo que sucedia y aun lado de el estaba el menor de los hermanos kaiba, mokuba quien parecia ser el que queria calmar a su hermano..

Tristan: oigan es mi imaginación o parece que tienen una discusión ahí…

Joey: valla al parecer alguien altero el casi in expresivo temperamento de kaiba

Tea: por que no vamos ha ver…

El grupo de amigos se acerco al lugar, y pudieron ver como duke parecia estar enfadado con la situación, pero fue distraido por el saludo de yugi/

Yugi: hola duke..

Duke: he.. ha hola yugi….

Tea: sucede algo…

Duke: una discusión …entre ellos….- señalo con las mano a las dos personas que estaban discutiendo, el grupo de amigos pudo ver que kaiba estaba discutiendo …

Tristan: kaiba discutiendo con una…. O.o

Joey: valla..esto si que no me lo esperaba… o.O

Continuara……

* * *

hana: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Al fin la actualización…

Ryu- si

Hana: tendre cuidado para la proxima y espero que mi compu este bien…

Ryu- pero ya no te pongas triste n . n

Hana: esta bien…

-lamento haber llegado tarde…

hana: Reiii! Mi hermanita llego…

rei: hef… ¬ ¬….

Ryu- hola… n . n.

Rei: hi… Ryu-kun…- se pone a platicar con ryu e ignora a hana

Hana: bueno bueno… antes que mi hermanita termine de ignorarme y robarme ami compañero de aventuras ( ¬ ¬ cosa que ya hizo )….dejanme agradecer a las personas que sean tomado la molestia de leer este fic… y alas me me han dejado reviews,.. a MisaoQ.Q y a mikaela rodriguez..gracias…mikaela yo quiero ver ese dibujo de atemu como angel y tengan las dos por seguro que yo estare al pendiente de sus fics..

Rei: hey yo tambien… y una cosa gracias por apiadarse de mi y escribirle a esta loca…

Hana: heyyyyyyyyy!

Rei: que? ¬ ¬

Hana: nada je je je n . ñ

Rei: asi no la mato…¬ ¬

Ryu: valla mi ra quien llego..

Rei: mi desgracia grrrrrr….que haces aqui? ¬ ¬

vine por Ryu algun problema.. ¬ ¬ 

Hana: mi bakuuuuuuuuuuu-se le avienta a bakura tirandolo al piso..

Bakura: quitateeeeeee! ¬ ¬

Rei: se lo merece…¬ ¬

Bakura: grrrrrrrr ¬ ¬ - mira asesinamente a rei

Ryu- ya veo alo que te referias

Rei: te lo dije ese es su peor castigo…¬ ¬

Bakura: quitate o te enviare al mundo de las sombras!

Hana: siiiiiii asi podre verte mas seguido!

Bakura: esta loca…

Rei: que novedad ¬ ¬… bueno nos vamos… n . n

si…-Ryu se acerca a Rei y le ofrece el brazo- espero te guste …

gracias por invitarme – rei toma el brazo de Ryu- n . n

Ryu: de nada n . n

Adonde creen que vazzz con ryuuuu masafield! – bakura pudo liberarse de hana y la envio al mundo de las sombras .. miraba furioso a Rei- grrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬ ¬

Rei: a pasear por que?.. n . n algun problema yasha? ¬ ¬

Ryu: ya basta Bakura puedo ir a donde quiera y con quien quiera entendido!.. ¬ ¬

Bakura: pero pero…. O.o – sorprendido por la actitud de Ryu.

Rei: valla a eso le llamo tener caracter- ".bueno si tiene un yami como bakura era logico que aprendiera algo de el." n . ñ

Ryu: nos vamos n . n

Rei: sip n . n

Bakura: adon…argrrr

Hana: baku-kunnnnn!- se le deja caer en encima..

Bakura: quitate de encima criaa!- ve alejarse a Ryu y a Rei – adonnnnnnnndeeeeeeee vannnnnnnn!

Hana: dejen reviewssssss….- y tira la piso a bakura…

Bakura: esta me la pagas masafielddddddd!

Hana: nos vemos….hasta el proximo capitulo….

Bakura: quitateeeeeee!…….


	4. Capitulo 3

****

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy amigos.. si lo logre después de no se cuantos años…. regreseeeeeeeeee siiiiiiiiiiiiii! n O n

-¿que no eran semanas..? n n

hana: hay ryu-kun..

Ryu: bueno pero después de este tiempo regresaste.. eso es lo bueno..

Hana: si y sobre todo cuento con tu apoyo- se lanza contra ryu y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Arigato Ryu-Kun.

Ryu: . no fue nada.. n / n

Hana: lamento haberme tardado en actualizar.. como saben mi compu sigue en huelga y ahora tengo que hacer las actualizaciones desde el laboratorio de la escuela…

Ryu: al menos ya esta avanzado este capitulo..

Hana: si.. aun que mi situación no es tan mala como la de mi hermana

- ¿y por que? si puedo saber..

Ryu: hola bakura

Hana: Baku-Kunnnnnnnnn!- se lanza contra Bakura y se le cuelga del cuello..

Bakura: Déjame! ¬ ¬

Ryu: n . n¡

Bakura: ¬ ¬

Ryu: y entonces hana-chan que tiene tu hermana?

Hana: ha si bueno lo que pasa es que ella no ha tenido mucho tiempo en actualizar.. ya que esta trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo y en estos momentos ella tiene exámenes también….

Ryu: valla si que ha tenido trabajo…

Bakura: se lo merece ¬ ¬

Hana: Baku-kun y puedo preguntar que haces aquí?

Bakura: no te importa… ¬ ¬

Ryu: ¬ ¬ .. bakura no estarás buscando a Rei-chan naaa.. no lo creoo! n . n

Bakura: queeeeeeeeee?... Ni en tus sueñooooosssssssssss! o / O

Ryu: n . n

Hana: ssiiiiiiiiiii!

Bakura: mejor vallamos a ver que hicieron estos dos.. ¬ ¬

Ryu y Hana: A Bakura le gusta reiiii!

Bakura: Vallamos mejor al fic.. antes de que los mande al reino de las sombras……… - una esfera lila se forma entre sus manos y mira a Hana y a Bakura peligrosamente… ¬ ¬

Ryu y Hana: el Ficcccccccccccccccccccccccc!

PD. Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No son de la propiedad de Hana aun que quisiera.. son personajes con derechos de Autor así que ya sabemos de quienes son.. okay.. nos vemos.. atte.Masafield

* * *

.: Del Pasado Nace El Futuro :.

.: El Renacer Del Imperio Antiguo :.

Capitulo Anterior….

Duke: una discusión …entre ellos….- señalo con las mano a las dos personas que estaban discutiendo, el grupo de amigos pudo ver que kaiba estaba discutiendo …

Tristan: kaiba discutiendo con una…. O.o

Joey: valla..esto si que no me lo esperaba… o.O

Capitulo 3: Una Misma Mirada

Duke: una discusión …entre ellos….- señalo con las mano a las dos personas que estaban discutiendo, el grupo de amigos pudo ver que kaiba estaba discutiendo con …"una chica"

Delante de ellos estaba kaiba discutiendo con una chica , de estatura casi igual que tea solo un poco mas baja, de cabello castaño largo lacio un poco largo hasta la cintura, el cual traía sujeto en una coleta alta, vestía un pantalón negro un poco entallado al cuerpo, una blusa sin hombros corta de color perla, de manga larga, la cual traía debajo de un chaleco sin mangas del mismo color del pantalón, no podía apreciarse con claridad su rostro por que con el movimiento de su cabello no se podía apreciar bien..

Tristan: kaiba discutiendo con una…. O.o

Tea: con una chica…

Joey: valla..esto si que no me lo esperaba… o.O

Duke: lo se….

Yugi: tienen mucho tiempo así…

Mokuba: si... hace un buen rato..

Yugi: hola mokuba n n

Tea: pero ¿por que discuten?…..

Duke: verán ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo, ella acaba de llegar de viaje y kaiba quiere hacerse cargo de ella mientras esta aquí….

Joey: yo no le veo nada de problema..a eso.. n ñ

Mokuba: el problema es que ella no quiere…y decidieron…tener un duelo..

Yugi¿un duelo.! O .O

Tea: esa no es la forma de arreglar un problema.. n n¡

Duke: se los dijimos.. pero ellos quisieron hacer un duelo en el cual si ganaba ella se quedaría donde quisiera, pero si ganaba el, ella tendría que hacer todo lo que el le pidiera…

Tristan: yo no le vería problema a eso…

Tea: creo que esa no es la forma de decidir algo..no lo creen..

Duke: estoy de acuerdo con eso..pero..

Yugi: pero..

Joey: deja adivinar… el gano y ella debe obedecerlo no es así.. ¬ ¬¡

Mokuba: el duelo termino en un empate..

Joey¡ UN EMMPATEE ! O . O

Tristan¡UN EMMPATEEE! O . O

Yugi: valla..

Chica¡nunncccccaaaaaaa! entendido…

Kaiba: Entonces has lo que quieras….vamonos mokuba.. no pienso seguir discutiendo con alguien tan terca.. ¬ ¬

Chica¡ni yo con alguien tan insoportable como tu! ¬ ¬

Mokuba: esperame hermano…

Kaiba se fue del lugar, seguido de mokuba, la chica se había quedado observando por donde se había ido, y solo suspiro resignada, pero su voz antes enojada se podía escuchar triste ahora.

Chica: es igual que mi hermano..suspiro jum.- una mano en su hombro desvió su mirada hacia un lado, era duke quien la miraba sonriente.

Duke: todo estará bien..de acuerdo…

Chica: esta bien…

Joey: valla si que estaba molesto kaiba..

Chica: he- voltio atrás de ella y vio al grupo de chicos que hacia un momento estaba con duke, y se apeno mucho..de que hayan visto su discusión con kaiba, su mirada color miel casi dorada se mostraba apenada, duke sonrió más por el cambio de actitud de la chica

Duke: deja presentarte a unos amigos… ella es una amiga mía viene a estudiar con nosotros..

Chica: hola…yo..yo soy.. Anyel…Lerner – la chica estaba avergonzada, había dejado atrás su carácter un poco temperamental a uno muy tímido..-mucho..mucho gusto… n / n

Tea: hola..yo soy Tea Garnder.. me puedes decir Tea..

Tristan: yo soy Tristan Taylor… y el tonto de mi lado es Joey Wheeler…

Joey: he..tristan… no le vi la gracia.. ¬.¬

Anyel: jijijij…. Mucho gusto…- trataba de disimular su risa, ya que le había parecido graciosa la actitud de Joey..- pero desvió su mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba a su lado, quien le sonreía – hola..

Yugi: hola yo soy…

Anyel: Eres Yugi Mutou, cierto…

Yugi: he…si..así es..

Anyel: el ganador indiscutible del duelo de monstruos…que bien…al fin puedo conocerte-decía mientras le daba la mano y lo saludaba- provocando un ligero sonrojo en yugi, quien se sentía un poco apenado por la fama que tenía-

Yugi: jejeje n / n

Joey: valla yugi ya eres famoso…

Tristan: vamos Joey deja de avergonzar a yugi quieres ¬.¬

Anyel: entonces tu eres el chico que gano el segundo lugar en la isla del Duelista verdad

Joey: si, así soy el magnifico Joey- Joey se sentía emocionado por el comentario de anyel- ya ves tristan si hay quien reconoce mi talento ¬ ¬

Anyel: así es..

Joey: ..jejjee sabes por el hecho que me hayas reconocido y hayas hecho enfadar a kaiba ya te ganaste mi amistad..

Anyel: gracias..

Duke: por que no vamos a mi casa ahí podremos hablar mejor que les parece..

Anyel: buena idea…les gustaría acompañarnos…

Tea: si.. me gustaría ser tu amiga..

Anyel: gracias.. y ustedes?

Joey: por mi no hay problema…

Trsitan: por que no..

Yugi: por su puesto..

El grupo se encaminaba hacia la casa de duke mientras platicaban de todo un poco, pero una extraña voz fue escuchada por yugi, quien sin proponérselo había vuelto a tener el presentimiento de la mañana.

Voz: "todo estará bien….."

Yugi: he…

Tea: sucede algo yugi

Yugi: no..nada..jejje – se había puesto nervioso pero trato de que no lo notaran- " habrá sido mi imaginación esa voz"- pero algo llamo su atención, un tenue brillo proveniente de su articulo del milenio empezaba a darse, al parecer el era el único que lo podía apreciar- " que sucede"- todo a su alrededor se había tornado oscuro, no podía observarse mas que oscuridad, -¿ en donde estoy?

Voz: " no dejare que la oscuridad llegue ati"

Yugi¿quien eres?

Una luz cegadora ilumino el lugar, provocando que yugi cubriera sus ojos, un momento mas los abrió para notar que ya no estaba en el mismo cuarto oscuro, si no en lo que parecía ser unas antiguas ruinas

Yugi: esto es…

Voz: esto es lo que queda del pasado..

Yugi¿Qué..?- noto como la voz provenía detrás de el, al voltear se encontró con una mujer que vestía una extraña túnica de color crema, traía el rostro cubierto, dejando solo mirar sus ojos, parecían dorados, en el traje traía un extraño símbolo, que pudo apreciar con claridad cuando la mujer se acerco ha el, era el mismo símbolo representativo de los artículos del milenio que parecía estar rodeado de unas extrañas líneas en forma de puntas, que daban la impresión de formar una estrella unida por el símbolo del milenio.. ¿ quien eres tú?

Voz: soy alguien que quiere evitar que la oscuridad reaparezca..

Yugi: la oscuridad..eso significa que..

Voz: si…el peligro vuelve a acechar ala humanidad

Yugi: pero como….hace dos años que ayude a yami a derrotar a el espíritu de la sortija…

Voz: lo se…y se que en ese entonces ayudaste a el faraón

Yugi: a yami…

Voz: si..es por eso que te pido lo vuelvas a ayudar por favor…

Yugi: como puedo yo ayudarlo…

Voz: no dejes que la oscuridad llegue ati….

Yugi: a mi…

Voz: si…hace 5000 años no pude ayudarlo .. ahora será diferente….no dejare que le hagan daño a el ni su luz..- la mujer tomo las manos de yugi y le entrego una pequeña caja- por favor..dale uno a el faraón y toma uno para ti….nunca te separes de el….antes por favor no le digas nada el faraón..si te llega a preguntar no digas que te lo di….podría correr mayor peligro si lo sabe- fue lo ultimo en decir antes de que yugi volviera ala realidad

Yugi: he…"quien era esa mujer" noto que en sus manos estaba la caja que le había dado la mujer, la abrió y noto como dentro de ella había dos pequeñas cadenas las cuales traían un par de medallas parecidas, parecían tener una extraña inscripción en jerogrifico egipcio.." no se por que pero creo que puedo confiar en esa mujer, me dio la impresión que conoce a yami desde hace mucho tiempo"

Anyel: son muy hermosas- anyel se había quedado atrás a esperar a yugi, quien se había separado sin notarlo del grupo

Yugi se asusto un poco pero solo sonrió, y pudo notar que ella tenia el mismo color de ojos…" sus ojos son del mismo color… y la misma mirada ella podría.."

Continuara……

* * *

****

Hana: lastima tendré que resignarme ya elegiste a tu chica..

Bakura : que noooooooooo! me gusta grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬ ¬

Ryu: admítelo

Bakura: como me va a gustar una chica de su tipo que es tan desagradable, no tiene limites , es caprichosa, desagradable, insoportable , altanera. testaruda., es es es... grrrrrrrrrrrr..

Hana: haaa si lo que digas entonces contéstame por que te pusiste celoso cuando Ryu-kun salio con ella… ¬ ¬

Ryu: es verdad no dejaste de preguntar a donde fuimos..

Bakura: y aun no me dices. así que dime? ¬ ¬

Ryu: naaa.. pregúntale a ella.. n . n

Bakura: te pregunte por que me interesa lo que te podía hacer esa chiquilla insoportable grrrrrrrrrrrrr. ¬ ¬

Hana: entonces no te gusta mi hermana?

Bakura : que noooooooooooooooooo!

Hana: entonces…- hana se le a vienta a bakura y lo abraza- seguirás siendo mi novio…

Bakura; tu queeeee! Estas locaaaaaaaaa…….-trato de quitarse a hana

Ryu: lastima y yo que le había dicho que la podías ayudar a estudiar historia….bueno entonces yo le haré una visita a Rei –chan para ayudarla a estudiar en tu lugar….. así que nos vemos y no me esperes despierto ya que no se si llegare temprano, alo mejor no regreso hasta mañana así que Adiós—se alejo del lugar

Hana: si ryu-kun... nos vemos

Bakura: pero pero… o . O

Hana: baku-kun…y ahora que le paso..

Bakura: yo si…. Ryuuuuuuuuu esperameeeeeeeeeee- salio detrás de Ryu..

Hana: . no entiendo… .

Hana: bueno chicos.. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo..agradezco de antemano los Reviews.. que me han mandado… y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y haber si mi compu ya no sigue en huelga.. okay..los dejo ya que también quiero saber que hace mi hermanita y además baku-kun estará en mi casa y oigan no todos los días tengo a mí querido baku-kun así… nos vemos….

PD. Dejen reviewssssssssssssss no sean malossssssssss!


	5. sorry

BUENO ANTES QUE NADA PERDON POR EL RETRAZO HUBO ALGUNAS COSAS QU EE IMPEDIAN CONTINUAR YA SEA AMI O AMI CUÑADA. .LA VERDAD COSA DEL DESTINO TUBIMOS UN ACCIDENTE Y EN LO DE LA REAVILITACION Y ESO NO PODIA CONTINUAR.. AUN QUE AMI ME FUE BIEN A MI TENSHI NO TANTO YA QUE ELLA BUENO DIGAMOS QUE TUBO ALGO QUE SE LO IMPEDIA APARTIR DE EST AFECHA ACTUALIZARE Y SI NO ES ASI DEJARE DE LLAMARME ZAEL

OKEY.. NOS VEMOS

SAYONARA...


End file.
